The Sun and Sky
by Rin-neechan
Summary: If I could be the rain that connects heaven and earth which are forever parted, would I be able to connect to someone's heart? Inoue Orihime NaruHina


Cute little Naru/Hina for you guys! The italics are not the weather but Hinata's thoughts. Do not confuse them. It is raining the whole time. And thank you ObsessedKitsune for helping me edit this and helping me find things that just didn't make any sense! Love for you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened?

The day started out so beautiful. Now it was pouring rain.

Like the sky was crying and would never stop. Or was bottling all it's sorrow up and couldn't stand it anymore. The sky seemed like it had feelings too.

_Or at least it did to a girl who felt the same way the sky did. But if she started to cry, she may never stop, almost like the sky. _

Hinata knew it wouldn't rain forever but when she felt depressed, sometimes she thought she would always feel that way.

_But no matter how much it rained, the sun would always come back out and make the day beautiful again. _

And like Hinata's sorrow, there was always one thing that would help her overcome her sadness and depression.

"_Naruto-kun."_

Naruto was her sun. Whenever she watched him, she would always feel like she wasn't worthless, weird, stupid or a disgrace. She would feel like there was a place for her.

_But the sky was more fortunate than Hinata. _

_The sky and the sun were always together._

However Naruto and Hinata were always apart.

Hinata had secretly admired Naruto for years, and she still wasn't sure if he knew that or not.

_The sun seemed to have such an understanding for the sky. And the sky seemed to know everything about the sun as well. _

Naruto didn't know everything about her, but at least he knew that she was determined and tough just by watching her fight once. He knew that she existed and admitted to liking girls like her.

But Hinata had been watching Naruto for years, and she felt there was nothing about him she didn't know.

_Did the sun hide when it rained? _

_No, it didn't. The sun was always out, but the clouds covered it's rays and without it's presence things remained dark, wet and sad. _

Hinata always hid as she watched Naruto. _Why would the sky hide from the bright, lovely sun?_

_In her case, the sky knew the sun was there, but the sky never was able to move the clouds aside and let the sun dry the sorrows of the rain. _

Even when the sky didn't need to cry anymore, Hinata couldn't find it in her to confide in Naruto much less approach him. _She would always hide back behind the clouds, or faint out of nervousness. _

Why was she so cowardly?

She knows that Naruto is a heartwarming person. So why hide so much? Why be afraid? _Why were the clouds even there?_

"_Ame."_

_It comes from the clouds. It's collected in the clouds. Once the rain stopped, the clouds went away. _

_Once the clouds would part, the sun could shine through the sky again. _

_The clouds built up once the sky was filled with too much rain._

_And parted when there was no more rain left. _

_Hinata needed to let all her sorrow out. She needed to let it rain. She needed to let the clouds part on their own. _

_Maybe once she did that, she wouldn't feel so afraid and she would be able to confront him. _

_The clouds would stay away as long as she didn't hide her feelings and emotions anymore. _

_But not matter how long and hard it rained, the sun would always be waiting for the clouds to part so that it could warm the sky and the earth again as it always has. _

Hinata got up from her chair the was by the window in her room and grabbed her coat. She walked down the halls of the Hyuuga household, approaching the front door. She put on her shoes and when she was about to walk out...

"Where do you think you're going in this weather, Hinata-sama?" Lying to Neji was pointless.

"I want to go see Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan." Neji didn't seem surprised.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Neji said as he walked away.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan." Hinata half smiled as she walked out the door, making sure that it didn't make any noise.

One she was on the streets she remembered that she didn't have an umbrella, and was getting soaked. She was in such a hurry that in her haste she had forgotten it. She didn't want her family to notice that she left, and she felt Neji wouldn't tell her father that she was gone, nor would he notice.

It didn't take long before she saw both the Hokage's office and Naruto's apartment complex. She noticed that the very top levels of the complex were covered by fog and clouds.

She walked up the stairs slowly. She was still uneasy about seeing Naruto out of the blue. But she knew she had to.

_She wanted the sun to be waiting when the rain stopped. _

As she neared that last staircase she started to silently pray to herself. Why? She couldn't be sure.

As she was nearing his door, she started to feel cold. Her coat hadn't done much to protect her from the rain. It was soaked, and so was all her clothes under it.

She knocked.

No answer.

She checked the time.

8:00 pm

She knocked louder.

No answer.

She put her head against the door and felt herself unable to control her tears anymore. She felt the tears coming, but refused to let them fall. She had to be strong.

_The rain was coming, but it hadn't started just yet. The sun was blocked out now. _

"Oi! Is that you Hinata?" Hinata picked her head up from the door and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Naruto-kun." He was coming up the stairs of the apartment that she had just come from. He must've just gotten back. Holding an umbrella. Smart.

"What're you doing here Hinata? Are you visiting somebody here?"

"No, I just..." Hinata didn't feel like she had enough courage to explain just yet. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Hinata, you're all wet! Come inside for a little while. We'll get you cleaned up. You can't go home like that." Thankfully Naruto didn't catch on.

Hinata didn't argue.

_The rain was coming and the clouds had gathered._

_But the sun managed to let a few rays of it's light shine through the clouds._

Naruto unlocked his door and kicked off his shoes in the doorway. Hinata followed.

"This way Hinata."

Naruto lead the way. Hinata continued to follow.

Naruto stopped in front of a closet and pulled towels out of it. He then continued walking.

"Here's the bathroom. You can take a shower if you want to." He said, handing her the towels and opening the door for her.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata still felt shy and small around him. He had gotten very tall in the last few years. Taller than his own sensei.

Naruto shut the door, but seconds later he reopened it. His poked his head in and smiled big, showing his teeth and squinting his blue eyes.

"Oh yeah! Left is hot. Right is cold. Turn them to the left to turn on, and right to turn off."

Hinata nodded her head. Naruto pulled his head out and shut the door. Then opened it again.

"Oh yeah! Give me your clothes so I can wash them for you!" Hinata blushed brightly at this but nodded anyways. Her sun was offering to help her. She couldn't refuse.

He shut the door, and Hinata started to undress. Once she had the towel on, she opened the door a crack and Naruto stuck a hand through the crack.

Hinata grabbed her clothes and handed them to him, then he then put them in a white bin.

"I'll be back." Naruto said as he left the apartment for the washing machine that was used by all the tenants.

Hinata got into the shower and let herself relax in the hot water. She washed her hair and body soon after, but took the time in the shower to think.

It was still raining outside. Hard.

_But she remembered that the sun was still out, just hiding behind the clouds. To her, it seemed like the sky would start raining any moment, but the sun was still shining through. _

She stepped out, shut off the water and toweled off.

"Oi Hinata! Are you done?" Naruto yelled from behind the door.

"H-Hai.."

"Here!" Naruto said as he opened the door a crack and handed her some clothes to put on.

"Don't worry! The shorts are clean!" Naruto said as he closed the door and walked away.

Hinata trusted him, so she didn't doubt him as she put on his green shorts, and big navy blue T-shirt.

They smelled like him. She never noticed his scent before, but now it was all over her.

She walked out of the bathroom with the towels in her hand and looked around for him.

"In here, Hinata!" She heard him say from the kitchen.

"Here, let me have those." Hinata handed Naruto the damp towels and he threw them into the white bin by the door.

"How do you like your tea Hinata? I made some tea and ramen for us to have while we waited for your clothes to dry."

_Oh yes, she was happy that the sun was taking care of the sky. The rain may not come for Hinata today._

Hinata didn't really have to answer. Naruto set her cup on the table and sat next to her. He put, lemon juice, sugar and honey on the table with her cup so she could chose and make it the way she wanted.

Hinata watched Naruto as he fidgeted with his tea bag and squeezed the water out of it. Then put two squirts of the lemon juice and a few spoons of honey. Hinata copied.

Naruto then set his tea aside and dug into his ramen cup. Again, Hinata followed suite.

First a hot shower.

Then hot food.

Then hot tea.

_The sun's rays gave off a satisfying warmth for Hinata and she welcomed it all._

"Naruto-kun...Thank you, for all this." Hinata said quietly while looking at what was left in her tea cup.

"No problem. I couldn't let you leave like that. Besides, I wanted some company after my mission. If it could've been any easier, I think a three year old could've handled it." Naruto said sarcastically.

While he was talking about the mission, Hinata spotted a bandage and a gauze pad on Naruto forearm.

"Ano kizu..."

"Oh this? Ah, it's nothing. The guy I was escorting had a cat that was kind of feisty."

Hinata had to laugh at that.

"It feels better now, see?" Naruto took off the bandage and showed the flawless skin to Hinata.

"I treated it with the ointment you gave me! It works really well Hinata! I never did thank you for it. So thanks!"

"You're welcome." Hinata's white eyes were locked onto Naruto's skin. She longed to touch it lightly and just make sure it was healed.

Naruto noticed her starring and was a tad confused.

"Hinata are you alright? Are you sick or something?" Naruto reached over and touched her forehead trying to see if she had a fever.

Her temperature felt normal to Naruto.

"I'll have to lend you my umbrella once your clothes are dry. You can't walk around in the rain like that or you'll get sick."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata got up from the table and walked to the window and starred out again. But this time it was different. This time, she had Naruto watching with her.

"If you were the sun, how would you feel on rainy days?"

Naruto was confused by the sudden question, but he noticed something different in how Hinata was talking and acting. It seemed like she really wanted an answer.

"I guess I would feel kind of lonely. Since I can't see anything but the clouds on such a day and clouds aren't much of a sight, except to Shikamaru."

Hinata didn't fully understand why she asked Naruto that question until she heard his answer.

Maybe he does understand.

"And how do you think the sky feels?"

"Well, cold and tired, and sad. It's getting all wet and cold, and has nothing to keep it warm and dry. But then don't you think it would be happy when the sun came back out? It would be warm then, and dry and maybe happy again."

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled happily, but he continued to stare out the window. He had no idea how much his answer to the question meant to her.

When she saw him today she was cold, wet and sad, but he warmed her up, and dried her, and made her happy with just a few little things.

"Hinata, what do you think the clouds are?"

"Clouds are always a part of the sky, so they must be all of the sky's feelings."

"That makes sense. They get grey and it rains when the sky is sad, but they are little and white when the sky is happy."

"I'm going to see if your clothes are dry. Be right back." Naruto turned around and slowly walked out of the apartment, grabbing the white bin on the way out.

Hinata picked up the tea cups and washed them out in the sink, and threw away the empty ramen cups. She was going to wipe down the table, but Naruto came back.

"Here Hinata, your clothes are dry!" Naruto handed her the bin and Hinata made her way back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Her clothes were nice and warm, and smelled nice from the detergent.

Hinata still hadn't confessed to Naruto, but she knew she would when she was ready.

She left the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen where Naruto was looking out the window again. She came beside him and looked as well.

"I'm glad you came over Hinata. For whatever reason. It's nice to have company."

"I came over, Naruto-kun, because I just wanted to see you."

"Good enough for me."

_The clouds seemed to be through raining and the sky was parting them now. Hinata felt her mind clear and her fear and sorrow gone. _

Naruto refused to let Hinata leave until the rain stopped or at least died down a little bit. Hinata didn't mind being forced to stay with him longer either.

They curled up on the couch in Naruto's living room and kept each other warm.

Eventually they both fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning, and it was still raining.

Naruto lent Hinata his umbrella so she could get home, and he made his way to the Hokage's office to check in for work.

Hinata noticed the rain wasn't as hard today as it was yesterday, but at least this time, she was dry, and warm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's still raining...hahaha Love you guys!


End file.
